La Técnica de la Autodefensa del Yo
by linamunera04
Summary: La maldición de Jusenkyo fue concebida como un medio de entrenamiento. Sus efectos pueden superarse y la respuesta para lograrlo está en cada persona. Un pueblo fuerte que conoce el secreto y un Ranma determinado en aprender la técnica antigua que le permitirá vencer a la pelirroja.


La maldici n de Jusenkyo fue concebida como un medio de entrenamiento. Sus efectos pueden superarse y la respuesta para lograrlo est en cada persona. Un pueblo fuerte que conoce el secreto y un Ranma determinado en aprender la t cnica antigua que le permitir vencer a la pelirroja.

Ranma y akane regresaban de la escuela bajo un sol de justicia. Sudorosos y con aspecto cansado, caminaban hacia la casa de los Tendo intercambiando insultos en una pelea iniciada por razones que ambos hab an ya olvidado. concentrados en su disputa, no se enteraron de que a su alrededor se dirim a una importante contienda de bombas de agua. Incautamente cruzaron por en medio de la batalla mientras las bombas les pasaban peligrosamente cerca, hasta que pas lo ineludible y Ranma recibi bombazo de agua fr a que lo transform en una joven y atractiva pelirroja frente a todos los ni os y padres que se encontraban en el parque infantil.

akane asustada solo atin a desocupar su bolso rapidamente para ayudarle a Ranma a ocultar su cara y cabello, mientras se pegaba a su prometido para disimular su estilizada figura con su cuerpo; pero el da o hab a sido hecho ya.

Las bombas dejaron de volar. Decenas de manos, tanto peque as como adutas se alaban a la pareja y comentaban a gritos lo sucedido.  
- Viste? Ese muchacho se convirti en mujer!  
- Es un fen meno!  
- Te imaginas las depravaciones? C mo es posible?  
-Pap , yo tambi n quiero convertirme en una mujer!  
- Afeminado! o mejor marimacho!  
- Extraterrestre!

Al rededor iban y ven an los comentarios injuriosos, insultantes, burlones, interrogantes... Ranma quizo morir, mientras Akane, petrificada, no sab a qu hacer.

De repente un sujeto de unos 40 a os, con vestiduras chinas, alto, atl tico y sumamente guapo, se acerc a la pareja simulando estar buscando a alguien. El desconocido alz sus manos como para se alar a alg n lugar y supersticiamente derram un recipiente peque o de agua caliente en la camisa de Ranma. Luego fingi caerse y en dicho movimiento quit el bolso de akane de la cabeza de Ranma. Finalmente hizo como si se tratara de magia, y como si l fuera un mago, dio a entender con gestos que acababa de hacer un truco con esos dos j venes para entretener al p blico.

La gente se asombr al ver de nuevo a Ranma bar n, y convencidos de que se trat de un efecto de vista, aplaudi feliz al tr o mientras Ranma, akane y el desconocido se alejaban del parque hacia un lugar m s tranquilo.

Ya estando solos, el extra o hombre se dirigi a Ranma y a Akane en un idioma que a ambos les pareci mandar n.

- No le entiendo - Dijo Ranma apenado. - Oiga, no s c mo expresarme. No hablo su idioma, pero por si me entiende, gracias - Ranma dej caer las manos vencido y tratando de mostrarse agradecido y sol cito con el desconocido.

el hombre empez a hacer gestos, como si lo que tratase de decir fuera muy importante. Pero viendo la franca incomprenci n en sus contertulios, hizo que le siguieran hasta un lujoso hotel cercano.

Ranma y Akane lo siguieron extra ados. Ranma quer a saber c mo este sujeto conoc a el secreto del agua caliente, y Akane estaba intrigada por el comportamiento del caballero. A pesar de no conocerlos, los hab a ayudado de una forma tan especial que se sent a comprometida en devolverle el favor de alg n modo. Akane cre a que Ranma nunca se habr a recuperado de una exhibici n tan p blica de su involuntaria transformaci n.

Al llegar, el sujeto indic educadamente a los j venes prometidos que se sentaran en el lovi del hotel y que lo esperaran un instante, todo con gestos, y se dirigi a recepci n, volviendo tras algunos minutos con un int rprete.

Estando los 4 c modamente sentados, el int rprete se dirigi a la pareja tras escuchar las instrucciones del desconocido. - El caballero es el se or Tiron Izsuu. Viene de la China en un viaje de negocios y dice que es un placer conocerles.

- D gale por favor que el placer es nuestro, que estamos s mamente agradecidos por su ayuda. - le respondi Ranma tras presentarse con sus nombres. - No s realmente c mo demostrarle el gran favor que me ha hecho. D gale que si puedo servirle en algo aqu en Jap n, que estoy presto.-

- Nada de eso - Respondi el int rprete tras traducir y escuchar las palabras de Izsuu. - dice que se imagin en su lugar y sencillamente actu como habr a querido que le ayudaran. - tras un momento el int rprete a adi . - El se or Izsuu dice que por favor le perdone la pregunta, pero que c mo es posible que a su edad todav a se transforme, que si hay alguna raz n por la cual no ha logrado desarrollar la t cnica de autodefensa del yo. -

Evidentemente Ranma y Akane se sobresaltaron. Izsuu los miraba con franca curiocidad, pero Ranma se hab a quedado perplejo y no hayaba qu preguntar primero. Una t cnica? Hab a una t cnica para dejar de transformarse? Qui n podr a ense arle esa t cnica? acaso a mi edad ya no se pod a desarrollar la t cnica? Por qu se llamaba de defensa del yo? Ranma pensaba a mil y el silencio se prolongaba mientras se le escuchaba solo un intento de hablar que sonaba como ga, ga, ga.

As que Akane se adelant - Se or, no conocemos esa t cnica. - Dio una palmadita en la espalda a Ranma, que parec a que se estaba ahogando, y explic . - Ranma call hace un par de a os en los estanques de Jusenkyo, y desde entonces se transforma en una pelirroja sin poder evitarlo. ha buscado muchas curas, pero hasta el momento todo ha sido en balde. Podr a explicarnos en qu consiste esa t cnica que menciona?

Tras escuchar al int rprete, el desconocido empez a reirse. Era una risa franca y carente de burla, que le daba a Ranma esperanzas. Habl en chino y el funcionario del hotel interpret . - El se or Izsuu dice que es muy gracioso c mo la gente sigue llendo a Jusenkyo supuestamente a entrenar, y que tras caer en una charca, ni siquiera se preguntan qu clase de entrenamiento era ese. Jusenkyo es famoso porque permite desarrollar t cnicas de combate muy eficaces, y sin embargo, solo son un grupo de charcos con hojas de bamb , que podr a reproducirse en cualquier parte del mundo.-

Tras escuchar m s instrucciones, el int rprete continu . - Jusenkyo es m s que un lugar para saltar. al entrenar all , los esp ritus ancestrales de la zona detectan las necesidades de cada persona y lo gu an hacia la charca que le permita identificar sus principales deficiencias para tener un yo integral. Esto le permite a todos ser mejores seres humanos y por ende, mejores competidores en cualquier mbito o actividad-.

Tras escuchar esto, Ranma pas del asombro al enojo en un instante. - Sugiere- dijo airadamente, - Sugiere que yo necesito ser una mujer para tener un yo integral?- al terminar de preguntar estaba gritando y a punto de lanzarse sobre el sujeto para golpearlo.

- Pero el hombre, sin necesidad de escuchar la interpretaci n comprendi lo que Ranma estaba pensando y le pidi , con se as y hablando en chino, que por favor se calmara y escuchara lo que restaba

- El se or Izsuu desea que hagamos el proceso m s r pido.- Expres el int rprete, y en adelante, conforme el int rprete terminaba una frase, Izsuu ya estaba diciendo la siguiente.

- Yo no soy experto en los significados de las transformaciones, ya que no soy un anciano de mi pueblo. No s qu significado tenga transformarse en una mujer pelirroja. Yo me transformaba en una paloma y s lo que eso significa, pero m s all de eso, ya tendr as que hablar con los maestros de mi aldea.

- Que usted se transformaba y alcanz una cura? Tiene que explicarme c mo! - Ranma interrumpi desesperadamente. Pero Izsuu ignor su comentario y continu hablando sin pedir traducci n.

- En mi aldea, los ni os y ni as aprendemos a reconocer nuestra propia persona a trav s de Jusenkyo. Al cumplir 10 a os los maestros nos llevan all y hacemos juegos y rituales para lograr caer en una charca. Al final todos, sin excepci n, volvemos a casa transform ndonos en algo al mojarnos en agua fr a. En mi caso fue una paloma, ya que mi m s grande anhelo era viajar y conocer otros lugares y culturas. fue dif cil aprender la t cnica de Autodefensa del Yo, pero lo logr a los 12 a os y desde entonces no he vuelto a transformarme. -

Ranma estaba pasmado. - Puede explicarme qu quiere decir con que la transformaci n constituye el m s grande anhelo de la persona? - Pregunt al fin tras pensar un rato. A Ranma las manos le temblaban y la voz le sonaba gangosa. Sent a que este momento era el m s importante de toda su vida.

El int rprete tradujo la respuesta. - Bueno, yo no puedo explicarte los detalles porque no recuerdo mucho. pero entiendo que la charca te representa la parte de tu personalidad que requieres incorporar para ser plenamente feliz. Yo no puedo interpretar tu transformaci n, es m s, creo que nadie puede hacerlo. Solamente tu puedes encontrar las razones de tu transformaci n. Antes de desarrollar la t cnica de Autodefensa del Yo, debes reconocer tu anhelo y procurar construir un proyecto de implementaci n. Lo siento pero m s informaci n no tengo. como te digo, la t cnica la desarroll siendo muy chico y solo recuerdo lo que me toca para mi propia vida.-

Esta vez Akane fue quien formul la siguiente pregunta. - Se or Izsuu, c mo es que usted estuvo en el entrenamiento desde tan chico si no practica artes marciales? Lo digo porque nos dijo que estaba en china en un viaje de negocios.-

al escuchar la traducci n Izsuu sonri a la chica. - No, se trata de un entrenamiento para ser mejor persona, lo que ayuda el hecho de ser m s competitivo. en mi caso, la t cnica de autodefensa del yo me funciona de forma muy eficaz en el mbito comercial. Fue la manera que proyect para lograr cumplir mi anhelo de viajar y conocer todo el mundo. As venc a la paloma y logr permanecer en mi yo. Soy m s seguro, s lo que quiero, s diferenciar lo que me gusta y lo que no, s encontrar debilidades y fortalezas en mi competencia, en fin. esa t cnica me permite ser el mejor en lo que sea que compita. y eso funciona en cualquier mbito. En las artes, en la ciencia, en la pol tica y en el deporte, como es el caso del joven. De mi aldea salen las personas m s talentosas de la China.-

Ranma y Akane se miraron felices. - Akane, no s lo que signifique transformarme en mujer, pero tengo que averiguarlo. Puedo dejar de transformarme alg n d a! - Ranma se imagin corriendo con forma de bar n bajo la lluvia. Luego, dirigi ndose al se or Izsuu, le pidi instrucciones para llegar a su aldea.

- Joven, mi aldea est cerca de Jusenkyo. Solo vuelve all y pregunta por Salekiwana. Te pregunto y por favor disculpa mi indiscreci n. Tienes recursos para llegar hasta all ? -

Ranma se sorprendi . Quiz su expresi n se mostr muy compungida cuando Izsuu expres la localizaci n de la aldea. Sab a que regresar a china implicaba un dinero que al momento no ten a. - Bueno, realmente no. Pero conseguir ese dinero pronto y volver a China como sea. - Le respondi al comerciante.

El int rprete replic . - Se orita - dirigi ndose a Akane - En su caso tampoco hay recursos suficientes para viajar? -

Akane se sobresalt . - Y yo como para qu voy a viajar a la China? Ranma puede ir y volver luego sin su maldici n. -

- Bueno, - continu el traductor, - parte del entrenamiento implica el apoyo de la familia. Cuando uno es ni o recibe el apoyo de los padres y los hermanos, pero a la edad de ustedes no creo que funcione de la forma tradicional. Yo creo que ustedes est n muy unidos y lo mejor ser a que lo acompa aras a china. Adem s, el desarrollo de la t cnica no es f cil y dependiendo de cada persona, puede requerir a os. -

- Pues ver , - akane comprendi el dilema... - Yo no tengo el dinero y ser a muy caro viajar los dos. Yo podr a ayudarle a Ranma a ahorrar para conseguir el boleto, pero ya dos se nos demorar a y... -

El traductor interpret y Izsuu contest r pidamente. - J venes, yo quiero ayudarles. La pr xima semana vuelvo a mi aldea, despu s de no ir en varios a os, y puedo pagar sus gastos hasta all . Por favor, acepten mi ofrecimiento sin ning n compromiso. Realmente no me parece justo que un joven tan fuerte y una chica tan guapa tengan que pasar de nuevo por una situaci n como la de hace un rato. Tengo el deseo de ayudarles y me sentir muy contento si aceptan. qu dicen?

Akane y Ranma se miraron sonrientes. Ranma no supo que decir. Se sent a tan contento que sab a que si dec a algo iba a derrumbarse en llanto. Solo Kami podr a haber propiciado este encuentro. Akane supo la angustia de Ranma y respondi por los dos. - Claro que aceptamos su ayuda se or Izsuu. Estaremos d nde y cuando nos diga. -

- Muy bien! - Exclam el chino en su idioma. quedaron de encontrarse en el aeropuerto el viernes de la siguiente semana. Izsuu cubrir a todos los gastos de ida hasta la aldea, y les advirti que deber an prepararse para estarse all por varios a os. Se despidieron e intercambiaron datos de contacto, y al final Ranma y Akane salieron del hotel cogidos fuertemente de su mano y con esperanzas de un futuro mejor.

Continuar .


End file.
